headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tina McGee
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Christina McGee | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = S.T.A.R. Labs, Salt Lake City, Utah California Keystone City, Kansas | known relatives = Jerry McGee Husband, alive. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Flash'', Vol. 2 #3 | final appearance = | actor = }} Christina "Tina" McGee is a fictional scientist featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She was part of the mainstream DC Universe that existed following the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths up until the formation of the New 52 continuity. She is associated with the Flash family of comic book titles and first appeared in ''Flash'', Volume 2 #3 in August, 1987. Biography Christina and her future husband Jerry McGee had known each other in college. He would use pidgin French to flirt with her, which really annoyed Tina. Eventually they were married, but were separated after Jerry had become aggressive and entirely different after experimenting with steroids. Tina became a nutritionist, working at Syracuse University. She was sent to S.T.A.R. Labs in Salt Lake City, Utah, to study the Flash's metabolism on a grant from Harvard University. She and Wally West fell in love, even though she was married and twelve years older. After she helped him to defeat the Kilg%re, he asked her to come live with him in New York City. At first, she went home to Syracuse. When she confronted Jerry about a divorce, he beat her, and then she took Wally up on his offer. Flash Vol 2 3-Flash Vol 2 4 Tina accompanied Wally to Finland, which they used as a base when Wally ventured to Siberia to find Doctor Pytor Orloff, who was the only one that could save her husband, Jerry. Tina was dually concerned, as she didn't want to lose either her husband or Wally. After going to Syracuse to be with Jerry during his operation, Tina returned to Middle Hampton to be with Wally. However, his mother, Mary, was also living with him, and a lot of tension began to build between the two. Tina bugged Wally to convince his mother to leave for months, but she never did. Gradually, their relationship began to wane to a point where it seemed all the love was gone. She began to visit her husband more and more as he recovered. Even though Wally had been toying with breaking up with her for quite some time, it was Tina that actually ended the relationship. She got back together with Jerry, and they moved to California, where she began to do research for the Pacific Institute. Tina and Jerry were assigned to research possible ways to bring back Wally's speed after it was taken away by the alien gene bomb exploded over Earth. By studying Barry Allen's notes, Jerry determined which chemicals were sprayed on him in the accident that gave him super-speed. He set up a device that sprayed Wally with these chemicals while sending an electric charge through him. It worked, but in a deadly way. With his new-found speed, Wally burned a deep line across the country. The two of them, along with Mason Trollbridge, decided to follow his tracks, hoping to rescue him. They followed him to a giant crater near Swainsville, New Mexico. They stayed in this tiny community for a while, researching what had happened they day of Wally's run across the country and apparent explosion nearby. A lot of tension built up between the three of them and the small community. In the end, they were able to find Wally, who had become the Porcupine Man, and restore him to normal, with the help of Chunk. When Wally was taken hostage by the Turtle, Mason Trollbridge recruited Tina to help out the search. She and Jerry were able to triangulate the Turtle's location when they analyzed two of his Turtlescope mini-cams. The McGees remained good friends of Wally, and he would often seek their aid with scientific matters. Tina began working for S.T.A.R. Labs in Keystone City. She and her intern, Valerie Perez, studied Bart Allen and his connection with the Speed Force after he returned from battling Superboy-Prime aged four years. DC Database Wiki; Tina McGee; History Notes & Trivia * * Tina McGee's final regular appearance in ''Flash'', Volume 2 was in issue #43. She made a few sporadic appearances in the title after that and became a supporting character in the short-lived ''Flash: The Fastest Man Alive'' series. * Tina McGee received a profile page in ''Who's Who in the DC Universe'', Volume 10 (loose-leaf edition). * An alternate version of Tina McGee was a major character in the original The Flash live-action television series, which aired on CBS from 1990 to 1991. She was played by British actress Amanda Pays and her character was closer in age to the Flash of that series, Barry Allen, who was played by John Wesley Shipp. See also External Links * * Tina McGee at Wikipedia * * References ----